The invention is applicable to the industrial production of chairs or armchairs which are generally manufactured in several separate components which are subsequently assembled.
A seat or backrest of a chair and/or armchair comprises a support, preferably with a generally plate-like anatomical configuration, associated with a padding, for example, of foam rubber, the support and the padding being covered with a covering layer of fabric, leather or similar material.
One of the steps of the process for the manufacture of the finished chair and/or armchair consists of the assembly of the three elements listed above, forming a sandwich structure, followed by the stapling of the covering to the frame, on the side which is least in view, so that the covering covers the padding layer. According to a known system, this process step is performed manually by stretching the edge portions of the covering over the frame by hand and, at the same time, stapling it by means of a stapling gun.
This technique involves various disadvantages such as the high cost of the labour which is required and difficulty in performing the stapling correctly, whilst avoiding folds or unsightly effects in the covering.